


Dawning

by Loopy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forced Marriage, depiction not endorsement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/Loopy
Summary: What's a Water Tribe Princess to do when her Tribe has been conquered, and her hand given to the evil man responsible?Take the fight to the enemy, of course.(Rating was given for the implications and themes; there is no violence or explicit content.)





	1. Compliant

**Part 1: Compliant**

One dark night, an old man walked in the clear, cool air; he was alone in body, but not in spirit. There was no warning when a flash of light illuminated his path. He turned towards the source, and the light was revealed as the death of the warship he had traveled on for three years. What remained of the craft after the explosion was burning furiously. The old man’s former path was one that would not be walked, now.

As soon as his eyes beheld the glowing destruction, the old man remembered that his surrogate second son had still been aboard the burning ship.

That afternoon, the old man might have had a second cup of calming tea. Or, perhaps, he could have indulged in that considered nap. A different song might have been sung during Music Night, one that soothed his emotions instead of raising them. He could, even, have added a single minute to every Firebending practice session he had held over his life, resulting in a slight strengthening of his cardiovascular system.

None of this had happened.

The man was struck. He was struck by horror, by sorrow, by regret, by denial. As the emotions washed over him, his generous heart gave one last time.

It gave out.

The old man's body crumbled where it stood, beyond all help.

This is largely irrelevant.

* * *

"I- am- a _legend_ now. The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao _the Invincible_!"

The people around the so-called Moon Darkener stared at him with only partially hidden horror. Already, they were forgetting the immediate events that had led up to this moment- the war, the siege, the attack, the audacious infiltration, the Bending duel on the grass, and the unlikely end that directly led to Admiral Zhao threatening the humbled defenders with a fish in a bag. Their focus was entirely on how they were going to get out of this situation with the planet’s balance intact.

That's when the Avatar spoke, and gave voice to everyone's eloquent thoughts. "Zhao- don't."

Zhao did not, to Princess Yue's eyes, look particularly impressed by the plea. "It's my destiny to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe," was Aang's gentle reply. Yue could hear the artificiality of his voice's soothing tone. "It will hurt everyone- including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

Zhao's smirk grew larger. " _Don't_ I? Do you have any idea how many years I've spent anticipating this moment? Trust me, Avatar. I know _exactly_ what it is that I'm doing." Flames began dancing on the fist he held clenched beside the wiggling bag.

Yue could not breath, the possible consequences of this crisis stretching far beyond her ability to even imagine, but she still knew what she had to do. Her duty was as clear as the water that flowed in the creek around the Spirit Oasis. She was the daughter of the Chief, and this Zhao was threatening the Tribe. "Then tell us what you want."

That’s when everyone turned to look at her.

Yue held herself confidently, and kept her gaze locked on Zhao. "What did you imagine for this moment, Admiral Zhao? What does all your planning say happens next?"

He nodded. "Next, my dear, the Fire Navy crushes all resistance in this city. Is it just me, or have we not heard the sounds of massed Waterbending since I captured the Spirit?"

That's when Katara moved for the first time, giving a startled shiver.

Yue used all the strength of her will to keep the faces of the Waterbenders she knew from clouding her thoughts. "Please, Admiral. You've won. There's no need to for more people to be hurt. Tell us your terms."

"Need?" Zhao gave a short laugh. "Oh, we're far beyond _needs_ , now. All that matters- is exactly what you said before. _What. I. Want._ And right now, I want the Northern Water Tribe to be broken beyond all hope of ever standing against the Fire Nation again. I also want you to kneel before me, right here. Tell me who you are, and kneel in allegiance to your new Lord."

Yue slowly lowered herself to her knees. "I am Yue. Daughter of Chief Arnook. Betrothed of the Warrior Hahn son of Kajuq." Ideally, Zhao would take the offered bait, and release the Koi fish - one of the two great Spirit of the Water Tribe that had chosen to take a mortal form - in favor of Yue herself as a hostage. "Please, I'll make sure you get what you want, but let the Moon Spirit go, for the good of the entire world. The Fire Nation needs the moon, too."

"Oh, I very much doubt that, but for now, the Moon Spirit will remain our property, or else be destroyed. So it is for the Water Tribe. So it is for _you_." He looked down at her with undisguised arrogance. "After all, there's no reason to ignore a useful hostage. You are now mine, as well."

" _No!!_ " A boomerang flashed into the air.

Sokka.

That's when things got _worse_.

Yue didn't see much of it. Whether she was right to try to take responsibility for talking Zhao down, or it was instead the biggest mistake of her recently chaotic life, her truest instincts were still working perfectly. After Sokka attacked, all of Zhao's Firebenders let loose with their flames, prompting the Avatar into action, in turn sending his lemur into the air with a screech, then encouraging Appa the Sky Bison to join the battle, which resulted in making the Firebenders panic, all turning the Spirit Oasis into a very dangerous place.

Yue dropped to the ground and tucked into the smallest shape she could manage.

At one point, buffeted by a particularly warm gust of air, the Water Tribe Princess opened her eyes to see what was going on. The only thing she could make out was Katara, crouched directly in front of her as though a shield. The Waterbender's lips were pulled away from grinding teeth, her fists shook, and her eyes were locked on the battle.

Yue closed her own eyes again and chewed her lip. She didn't lift her head again until Sokka screamed in pain. The Princess was halfway to her feet when a hurricane-force wind burst wildly out from where Aang was standing.

That's when everything went dark.

* * *

She awoke to find her father sitting at her bedside. Once he was convinced that Yue was okay, he had the worst news imaginable.

At least the Northern Water Tribe would survive. More or less.

* * *

A single ship would be bringing the whole group to the Fire Nation- Admiral Zhao, Princess Yue, and the Moon Spirit (Incarnate). Yue wasn't sure how she should feel that it was Zhao and the fish who would be sharing a room on the voyage back.

The Princess kept her eyes on the Fire Nation's flagship, rather than the man beside her, as she spoke. "Please Admiral, couldn't we have at least a quick ceremony here? My father-"

"Your father should be glad he's not being executed for his role in resisting the Fire Nation's will." Yue couldn't reconcile the venom in Zhao's words with the casual tone of his voice. "I don't see any reason to waste my time with a barbarian wedding ceremony for your father's comfort. He’s going to be dealing with a very- _stressful_ time in his life, and there’s little you can do to alleviate any of it. Best not to worry yourself, Princess.”

Yue said nothing to that.

They were silent for a while, watching the ship prepare for departure. At a signal from one of the deckhands, Zhao turned to the Firebender guard who stood a step behind Yue. “Take her for her goodbyes. Have her on the ship and ready for departure in half an hour, and lock her in her cabin. Let me know when she’s secure.”

The walk back to the Great Hall didn’t last long enough. Father was there, both as ‘Father’ and Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. A group of women, Master Healer Yugoda at the forefront, had come as well; less than half were weeping.

Amazingly, Hahn was there. Yue hadn’t realized that he survived the siege.

As they said goodbye, Yue couldn’t help but marvel at how courageous her father was being. His voice was strong, and gentle. “I wish I could save you.”

“We’re saving the Tribe,” she comforted. “We’re doing everything we can, and the Avatar - and his friends - will do all they can. They’ll save us both.”

He didn’t respond for a moment. He drew her into a desperate hug and gasped, “I love you, Yue.”

The women had more practical (whispered) words for her, but the Princess couldn’t bring herself to hear any of it. Yugoda caressed Yue’s hair, and only said, “You won’t give up. I know it.”

Then she turned to Hahn, who for once in his life was actually fidgeting. As he looked to his Chief, he ran a hand through his hair, but it wasn’t his usual flaunting gesture. He was plainly _worried_. “Can I,” he mumbled, “have a moment with Yue? Alone?” His voice picked up and he squared his head. “I would like-“

“Stay in sight,” the Firebender guard growled from behind his face-concealing helmet. Yue had forgotten he was there.

Hahn glared at him with undisguised loathing. “We’ll just be right over _there_. Sir.”

The Firebender nodded.

Hahn took Yue by her left elbow and led her to the other side of the Hall. After he let go of her, he took another two steps so that Yue stood between him and anyone from the rest of the group who might have been watching. “Here.”

Yue looked down to see him holding out a knife.

It was a good one, made from the tooth of a Killer Flint Whale, and very dangerous to handle. Every edge of the tooth was sharp, the tip was pointed and strong, and Yue could see that Hahn hadn’t been lazy in maintaining it; it would probably cut her no matter how lightly she touched the blade. “That’s a knife, Hahn,” was all that she could think to say.

He nodded with a grim set to his jaw. “It’s my best one. Hide it in your coat, and save it for Admiral Chow, as a last resort.” He took the weapon by its handle in his right hand, and motioned with the other. “This is the proper grip. It will keep the knife steady, even if there’s a heavy impact. Make sure your thumb is resting _here_ , that’ll give you better control. Try not to attack until you’re up close to the target, and aim for this spot,” he said as he tapped his own chest just above the stomach, “when you stab. Push the knife upward all the way in. That should avoid the bones and puncture something vital, but if you _do_ hit a bone accidentally, try to scrape the blade against it, and Chow will-“

”Thank you, Hahn.” Yue quickly took the weapon out of his hand, and slid it carefully into her sleeve. “I probably haven’t treated you as fairly as I should have, but I appreciate this.”

She kissed his cheek, and turned to go. “Goodbye, betrothed.”

* * *

When she boarded Zhao’s ship, the Admiral was still conversing with the newly arrived Governor. Yue kept the knife hidden until she had been locked in her cabin. It was larger than most on the ship, and decorated in the tradition of the Fire Nation. The bedding was soft, but dark red. Perhaps it was the ‘silk’ she had heard of.

The only window, a small porthole, could be unlocked with a twist of a brass gearbox. Yue used it to throw the knife into the ocean.

* * *

As the ship chugged onward to the Fire Nation, Yue was left with little do but think. Meals were brought three times a day, plain but well-prepared food that was usually familiar to her. Most of it was seafood from local waters, and while the seasoning styles were completely foreign, none of the meals were as heavily spiced as the Fire Nation was said to enjoy.

Zhao never bothered her. A young, lower-ranked shipman brought the meals without saying a word, and a Firebender guard was always visible in the hallway while the door was open.

Yue did not like being left alone with her thoughts. They turned either to the future, or the immediate past. She couldn’t bear speculating about the future. The past was only a little better; Sokka had been injured badly, but Katara and the Avatar had extracted him from the Oasis immediately. The moon was red every night, and Waterbending now nonexistent, but as long as Tui and La both still survived, even separate, there was hope that they would be returned to the Spirit Oasis someday.

The Avatar, although he had been forced to flee the North Pole, still lived, and still fought the Fire Nation.

It was only Yue’s future that was without hope. She would be married in a week.

* * *

She had to admit, the Fire Nation’s capital island was a breathtaking sight. Visitors to the Northern Water Tribe’s main city were always so impressed by the architecture, but Yue had been born there, and knew how everything was built, how the architects drew everything out beforehand and guided the Waterebenders in the shaping. The structures in the Fire Nation, though, were made of _stone_ , and despite the unlikelihood of Earthbenders lending a helping hand, everything was solid and well-maintained. The statue of Azulon, set at the entrance of the Gulf, rose higher even than the Great Hall back home. Yue would have liked to see it from the deck, but her porthole would have to do.

She was finally released from her cabin after the ship was docked. They had been in port for about an hour when the door finally unlocked with a shriek of scraping metal. Yue assumed that the armored figure who had come for her was a Firebender, as his attire looked similar to the skull-faced figures who had conquered the Northern Water Tribe, but this soldier’s armor was crimson, and his helmet’s faceplate thoroughly inhuman.

Yue wondered if it was modeled after a sacred animal, the same way the Northern Water Tribe invoked the protecting energy via totems.

The soldier led her out to the ship’s deck, where Admiral Zhao waited, looking out at a crowd that had assembled on the path to the volcano-city. He nodded at her arrival. “To my great surprise, it seems that a welcoming parade has been organized in my honor as a conquering Hero of the Fire Nation.” His voice did not sound surprised at all. “As it would be unwise to risk the security of the Ocean Spirit’s physical form, the only trophy I have to showcase for the people is you.”

Yue nodded. She supposed she should have expected this. “Can I have a change of clothes, first? I’m carrying my coat, but this dress is still rather heavy for this warm weather, if I’m to walk in a parade.” She kept her head lowered, and spoke softly.

Zhao’s eyes met her own, and that horrible smirk blossomed on his face again. “I hardly think we should keep all these enthusiastic people waiting, while suitable clothes are fetched for you. If you’re so uncomfortable, you could always go in the nude. I expect the people would find it in character for a barbarian Princess.”

Yue could have responded in any number of ways to that, but her most overwhelming feeling was weary _annoyance_. Her face rose to meet his, rivaling his expression in intensity. “That was tiresomely petty for a ‘conquering hero.’ I’m not going bother asking if meanness like that was necessary. I already know what you think about. But a wiser man probably would have wondered about its worth, considering all the other humiliations you’re already forcing on me.” She crossed her arms and gave the man a Royal Glare. “Really.”

By the end, Zhao was gaping at her. After a long moment, he summoned up a scowl, and opened his mouth to retort.

Yue upped the power of her glower. The message was clear: ‘You can’t take this any further, right now, without looking like a petulant child, and in the long term I don’t have a single thing to lose. You’ve over-played your advantage, Betrothed.’ The point was all the clearer for the brevity of the delivery.

Zhao shut his mouth, turned to the crimson-armored soldier who stood silently behind the princess, and growled, “Let’s get this waste of time going already.”

Throughout the whole parade, Yue kept her gaze forward, her expression passive, and her back straight. Many sought her gaze, but none received it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Subversive

**Part 2: Subversive**

“Welcome home, Admiral Zhao.”

“It is a pleasure to be back, Fire Lord.”

“I’m sure. You can give a full account of Conquest of the North during the Military Council later, but for now I want to know one thing. Where is the Incarnate Moon Spirit?”

“It should be at my new mansion now, my lord. I inspected the holding chambers myself after the parade in my honor, and watched as the Koi form was locked in the tank. The only place more secure in all the world is this throne room.”

“As it should be, Admiral. You will have ample opportunity to spend time here, yourself. I am elevating you to the Military Council, as an expert consultant for Special Operations. You will advise on the threat of the Avatar and other supernatural military concerns, but of course your Naval experience will be highly valued during general planning sessions. As well, your obvious competence will not go unrecognized by Myself. Do you understand?”

“Oh, I _understand_ , Fire Lord.”

“Excellent, Zhao. And this is your barbarian bride?”

“It is. The name is Yue, daughter of their chief, but I am considering a new one.”

“She looks young enough to have gone to school with Azula. But that is your business. The wedding is this afternoon?”

“Yes, my lord. I would be honored if-“

“I will be occupied with other obligations.”

“-as you say, my lord.”

* * *

Yue wanted nothing more than to be locked away again so that she could sleep in peace, but that wouldn’t do with her wedding about to take place. A team of young women, servants newly employed by Zhao, were currently dolling her up in a ‘proper’ Fire Nation wedding outfit. It began with a full body wrapping of dark red silk that wound up covered by a robe of shining gold. Yue expected it to be heavy and metallic to the touch, but it turned out to be as soft as groomed yak hair. When the sunlight struck her, Yue’s white hair disappeared in the shimmering. 

Her old clothes, including her beautiful purple parka, had been sent away to be burned. For some reason, the sight of a servant bundling the coat up and walking away with it was Yue’s most wearying moment of the day. She had wanted to cry ever since she had arrived in this bright and hot land, and her self-control was fading quickly.

Then the servants dropped to their knees with expressions of terror on their faces, and pressed foreheads to the floor. Yue turned towards the sounds of footsteps at the room’s only entrance, and beheld a teenage girl a few years younger than herself whose face had an unmistakable resemblance to the Fire Lord.

Ah, this would be Princess Azula, then. Named for Azulon the Scourge, the Fire Lord most known to the Water Tribes. “Do I bow?”

Azula slipped into the room and waved a hand nonchalantly. “Technically, you should, as Zhao and his family have no claim to Royal blood. Yet you, too, are a Princess; I want you to remain standing. Though your life in the Fire Nation will reflect only your status as Zhao’s wife, your Station is not something that can or should be taken from you.” The younger girl’s golden eyes met Yue’s deep blue. “Being from the Water Tribe, you’re still lower than myself, of course. Don’t even try to pass yourself off as my equal. There’s no such thing.”

Yue nodded obediently, and her visitor smiled. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Princess Azula?”

“Oh, you can just call me Azula. And I came to gawk at the Water Tribe wench, naturally. The North Pole is oh so far away, after all, that most people here could hardly credit its existence without Zhao’s little souvenir as proof.” An easy smile graced Auzula’s perfect lips in a hideous manner. “He’s the talk of the city, and many see him as having potential for further greatness.”

“I am, of course,” Yue intoned quietly, “proud of the man I’m soon to marry.”

“Of course.” Azula rolled her eyes and wandered over to the vanity. She gazed down at the makeup containers spread across the surface. “These are junk. I’ll have a servant bring over some proper cosmetics for you.” Then the Fire Nation Princess looked back to Yue. “You’ll have to be a lot more convincing if you hope to keep from angering Zhao. He’s a brute with no personal discipline, and probably isn’t above hurting his own wife.”

Yue considered that, along with the warning’s deeper meaning. “You don’t seem fond of Zhao, but I heard your father promote him to his war council.”

“Exactly. Zhao thinks he’s finally achieved his goals, but as usual, he’s been clumsy.” Azula stepped right up close to Yue, so that they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. “How many others in the Fire Nation do you suppose have conquered both an entire nation and a living Spirit?”

“None,” Yue whispered.

“Hm. Not even the Fire Lord. A _weak_ ruler, of course, would either let Zhao conquer his own homeland next, or else immediately eliminate such an obvious rival. Either path could end up benefiting Zhao, and both would definitely doom the weak ruler himself. My father, however, has decided to reward Zhao appropriately, and give him every opportunity to- be himself, and reap the rewards of his own actions.”

“While the Fire Lord’s loyal and cunning daughter looks out for him?

“Oh no, none of this concerns me.” Azula smiled tightly and stepped away again. “We received word that my older brother was assassinated just before Zhao began his campaign against your homeland, and my father has tasked me with investigating the matter. Unless I uncover evidence of his involvement, what happens to Zhao is up to him.” The Fire Nation Princess turned as if to leave, but she stopped just before passing through the doorway. “And you, too, I suppose.”

“And you _trust_ me, with this wisdom?”

Azula chuckled before replying. “I don’t trust anyone, except the Fire Lord, but I’m an _excellent_ judge of character. Especially of princesses.”

After that, Yue was so deep in thought, she hardly noticed as the servants finished dressing her. New makeup, personally selected by the Fire Princess and delivered by a servant from the Palace itself, arrived just in time.

* * *

The ceremony was long and strange, and the only element that Yue recognized was the ceremonial sipping of an alcoholic beverage, even if the so-called ‘lily wine’ was weak enough to give to babies.

* * *

All too soon, the night arrived.

The ‘party’ after the wedding ceremony had reminded Yue of her most recent birthday celebration, after a fashion. Not because they shared many characteristics, really, but more for the contrasts. On her birthday, the Tribe had welcomed the Avatar and his Companions as guests and thrown a feast in their honor. Master Waterbenders had theatrically demonstrated their skills for the assembly, and music was played. Purely by chance, Yue had found a seat next to Sokka, and he-

The wedding reception tried its best to ignore Yue’s status as an outsider. The only color present was red, and no one had talked to the foreigner in whose honor they were gathering. They all congratulated Zhao, of course, but everyone had quickly retreated before a real conversation could develop. Yue would have expected these nobles to be trying to curry favor with the new national hero, but even if she had read too deeply into Azula’s hints, Zhao’s attitude was more than off-putting enough to account for the awkwardness.

The admiral had been in a bad mood the whole time, and when left to his own thoughts, would begin muttering to himself. Yue hadn’t listened too closely to it all, but she caught the name, ‘Ozai,” several times.

True to his word, the Fire Lord did not attend.

So the guests ate, and drank, and talked, while the bride and groom sulked at their wedding table. As soon as the sun had set, Zhao called over the chief servant and ordered her to start having the staff nudge the guests to leave. It hadn’t been hard, as the eerie red light filled the air; even in the Fire Nation, people were visibly skittish about it. Afterward, while the servants cleaned and cleared, Zhao and Yue had gone back into their new home.

Yue wanted to cry again.

Zhao made a buzzard-beeline for one room in particular: the vault where the Ocean Spirit was being kept. He locked himself in, leaving Yue to her own devices. She idly considered picking a room on the opposite side of the mansion to take as her own fortress, but when it came down to it, Zhao had already proven himself quite capable of laying siege to the Water Tribe royalty.

So she settled for returning to the dressing room, and letting the servants free her from her wedding robes. The whole while, Yue couldn’t stop thinking of Hahn’s knife. She wished she still had it.

Late into the scarlet night, Yue waited in the bedroom for Zhao to come, but he never did before she fell asleep.

* * *

Yue.

Yue.

Two swirls of energy exchanged names, the same name. The swirl that pretended to be a human girl understood both names as being her own, but as the unsound faded into memory, the names changed into an infinity of meaning- Tui, Yang, Moon, Push, Tsuki, Canda, Yue…

Who are you.

I am you.

Why.

Life.

Yes, you gave it to me.

I am you, you are me, we are.

You saved me, but I could not save you.

You saved me. You saved me, and you will save me again, and we will be saved.

There is no understanding here for me.

So is the way of mortality. Better to be than to understand.

How can I be.

You will be. When you awake, you will _be_.

* * *

Yue opened her eyes to find herself still alone in the strange bedroom. She still felt fatigued, and could hardly bring herself to move, but she managed to lift her head to see out of the open doorway to the balcony. Dawn already colored the edges of the night, but the moon was still visible in the sky, high and far away. It glowed with the pale white reflection of the sun. The only red was in the dyed fabrics that covered the bed and much of the room around it

She smiled, and surrendered once again to sleep.

* * *

Zhao was at breakfast, once again calm and collected. He had summoned Yue to the dining room, by way of a servant, and was waiting for her in full dress uniform. Yue had never seen him wearing anything else. “The Fire Lord has called a meeting that will last most of the day. I will deliver my full report about the Conquest of the North, and then new decisions will be made for the course of the rest of the war. The Fire Lord had his own plans, but with my glowing success in the mission he gave me, we will be much better able to press the war against the Earth Kingdom, and I’m sure the Red Moon at night has been effecting their morale.”

So he hadn’t seen the moon restored with its natural light, nor been informed by any who might have. Or perhaps Yue had merely dreamed it all. Confused, she blinked and stared down at the food on her plate.

Zhao sipped his tea, and continued. “If you are to properly fulfill your function as my wife, you’ll need to participate in the community here in the Capital. I have arranged for you to attend a lunch today with several wives of other high-ranking military figures. I’ve had Servant Tai write a list for you of their names and jobs, which I expect you to memorize before the gathering. Here in the Fire Nation, we aren’t as restrictive with our women, but everyone must serve in some capacity, and yours is to support me and help further my career, since you have no useful skills of your own.”

Yue sighed. “You might be surprised.”

“Oh?” he teased. “Enlighten me.”

“I am a Princess. I was taught to talk with people and listen to them, to lead by ability and station. I know how to be a good wife, to find love in any alliance, and turn that love outward for the benefit of my family and my tribe. I will go to this luncheon meeting today, and I will do what you can’t.”

Zhao stared at her, his expression hard.

“I met Princess Azula before our wedding,” Yue continued. “I see why she and father have led the Fire Nation so far along. I’ve been thinking about her, how she talks and works, and I think I understand now how things are here. I can do what you’re asking of me.”

At Azula’s name, Zhao’s eyebrows rose. He looked at Yue with visible confusion, staring into her eyes. At least, he leaned back, and smirked his usual. “Well, if you learned something from Azula’s scrutiny, that would be useful indeed. Perhaps you’re a bit stronger than I originally thought. You aren’t weak, you’ve just been taught to act that way by your people.”

Yue fingered her white hair, and turned her attention back to her breakfast. It was strange to eat a meal completely devoid of meat.

* * *

The luncheon of the military wives was surprisingly similar to a gossip circle back at the North Pole. The only difference is that everyone moved and held themselves like royalty. Yue kept quiet for the most part, responding lightly and politely while listening to everything. No one seemed interested in her life in the Water Tribe, which was all she could really talk about at this point.

The only time she drew attention to herself was when talk turned to the war. Each of the wives made a point of mentioning her husband’s role in the Great March of Civilization. At a lull in the conversation, Yue proudly stated, “My husband controls the Moon.”

No one responded.

* * *

“ _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!_ ”

Yue managed not to flinch at the screaming. Zhao had returned home in the late afternoon, once again pleased with life, and she could believe that he planned to join her in the bedroom that night. Then the sun had set, and the moon had unveiled itself with its purified color.

Within minutes, a servant arrived from the palace with message from the Fire Lord demanding Zhao’s presence.

That’s about when Zhao lost it.

He stamped back and forth across the sitting room, as if looking for an answer on the floor, and then caught sight of Yue sitting beside the far wall. “ _You_. What do you know of this?”

Yue’s breath faded.

Her husband stomped towards her. “Your tribe had the fish for all this time. You _must_ understand what this is about!”

Suddenly, Yue could breathe again. She shook her head as she spoke. “We didn’t toy or experiment with the Spirits. We protected the Oasis, provided sanctuary. When we invoked the guidance of the Spirits, they didn’t directly answer us. I’m as lost as you are when it comes to the mechanics of the Moon. I don’t even know why it changed color, really. Just guesses. My people know far more about how to gut the fish we caught than the power of the ones we hid away.”

Zhao stopped where he was, considered her words silently like a sane man, then turned and smashed the nearest chair with a fiery kick. “I can hardly tell the Fire Lord that the only thing we know is a good _fillet recipe._ We don’t even know if the Waterbenders can fight again! For all we know, the whole North-” He abruptly stopped talking.

It didn’t matter. Yue had already been hoping for what he refused to mention. “So if you have no truth to offer him, tell him a lie.”

Zhao turned back to her, eyes wide. “You’re insane.”

Yue shrugged. “Do you have much of a choice? If you can’t explain this, he’ll doubt you anyway, or else just think you completely incompetent. Lie. Tell him you’re still in control and that he doesn’t have to worry about this. If there’s anything I can do to help, tell me. I’m in as much danger as you.”

He was thinking about it. His hands absently stroked his sideburns while his gaze drifted afar. When he finally talked again, his words were slow in coming. “I don’t have to claim _complete_ control. I could say that the Fire Nation’s influence waned enough that the Moon regained its power. Or else the fish is becoming used to captivity. Regardless, I can offer a solution, move the military campaign’s schedule up, push for quicker victories.” A chuckle broke out of him. “It’s what I argued for, anyway. And if Fire Lord Ozai thinks I’m angling for more power-” His demeanor chilled again.

Yue, in turn smiled. “If he thinks you’re making a play, he can’t do anything about it.”

Zhao turned to her in surprise.

“Azula told me herself. Ozai cannot oppose your rising power, even to maintain his reputation, without showing weakness. You have the Moon, after all. If he takes it from you, and can’t restore the Fire Nation’s spiritual dominance, he’ll be showing the same weakness, and hastiness besides. He has to leave it to you to take the fall. And if you don’t make your grab for power overt, he can’t come down on you without coming across like he was looking for an excuse to remove a rival.

“Azula practically admitted it, but I saw the same thing back home, with the Tribal leaders and their family’s holdings. Both the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation are both civilized; as long as someone is polite and peaceful, their enemies can’t break the city’s rules without making themselves criminals. The Fire Lord’s word may be the law, but he needs the people’s support. It’s the same for any Chief.”

Zhao didn’t reply for many long moments.

* * *

He came back from his meeting with the Fire Lord nervous, but unhurt and without an escort, so Yue took it that things went well enough. Zhao spent the night in the Moon Spirit’s vault, again.

Yue dreamed of the Moon and the Sun, and in her mind, she glowed white in the darkness.

* * *

Things continued stressfully but consistently.

The moon did not become red again, and people could sense that Zhao was in a precarious place with the Fire Lord. However, Zhao himself was putting on a show of confidence, which kept the enemies at bay, so long as the Fire Lord wasn’t making any overt actions.

It helped that he was busy with other matters.

The Northern Water Tribe remained under Fire Nation control. The Waterbenders claimed they still couldn’t bend, and while the Fire Nation was well aware that lack of evidence was not evidence of lack, there wasn’t much they could do about it as long as the Tribe remained peaceful. Zhao was of the opinion that the overwhelming forces he stationed up there were deterrent enough for now to prevent an uprising.

The war with the Earth Kingdom had been more troublesome. The Avatar had fled there and become a symbol of hope shoring up the country’s flagging confidence after the brief Staining of the Moon. He had tried to lead the various Generals back towards the direct leadership of Ba Sing Se, but the capitol remained as closed off as ever, so the last reports were than the Avatar was heading there. Then Princess Azula sent a note that her mission required that she infiltrate Ba Sing Se as well, and that she would be taking charge of the efforts to break into the city.

The Fire Lord had been completely distracted from the Moon after that.

Yue continued to play her part, pretending to be a good Fire Nation wife with the typical eccentricities that come from being a foreigner. She also, subtly, continued to draw attention to her husband’s unique status and potential for trouble. She made sure that her efforts to defend him were hollow and unconvincing, but that was easy enough when everyone else in the capital wanted it to be that way.

By the time Yue was done, Zhao would have no friends left in the caldera of the volcano.

She also continued to dream of the Moon Spirit. It gave her strength, and a vigor that helped her thrive in the pressure of the situation (along with the growing heat as Spring turned into Summer). Yue had no doubt that the Moon shone again because of her newly forged link to the Spirit. Just as she drew power from Tui above, so did it draw from her in the heart of the enemy’s homeland.

There was a time, near the end of spring, when the Koi fish grew weaker under Zhao’s regular scrutiny. He had an apartment made up within the vault, and how many hours he spent sleeping versus watching the Moon Spirit Incarnate was anyone’s guess. One night of dreams, Tui pleaded for a respite.

Yue decided that it was time to make a decision that had been haunting her.

After dinner, she spoke with her husband, and sought his company. He became hers, and she became his, and the Moon was able to shine brighter that night than it had in a season.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Defiant

**Part 3: Defiant**

The unraveling began when Azula arrived home with a wave of humid summer weather.

She was celebrated as a greater hero than Zhao would ever be, given a Public Presentation in the center of the capital city. Everyone turned out to hear the litany of her accomplishments: assassinating the Earth King and causing a succession war, recovering her brother, teaming with him to chase the Avatar from his hideout in the Eastern Air Temple, and many smaller achievements in conquest. Her brother was honored alongside her, and the din of the applause echoed throughout the entire caldera. Soon the whole capital was abuzz with word of their favored status. The Fire Lord brought them into his war meetings, sitting them at either side of him on the throne.

With their ascension came Zhao’s descent.

It was clear that the Fire Lord no longer valued Zhao’s opinion, and the admiral came home daily with tales of subtle humiliations. Yue was sure that the affection she had come to be able to show the man was the sole reason he hadn’t tried to hurt her. Even so, he spent less time at home, struggling to form alliances with the rest of the military leadership and making himself to available to Fire Lord Ozai at all hours, all in hopes of earning some extra favor.

The morning of one particular all-day meeting (on the subject of increased uprisings in the Earth Kingdom, according to her husband’s terse explanation), Azula arrived at Zhao and Yue’s home shortly after the admiral himself had left. It was the first Yue had seen of Azula since the Public Presentation. The Princess did not _do_ the wives’ social circles.

She smirked as she joined Yue for breakfast. “Well, it seems your kind don’t melt in the heat after all.”

Yue arched an eyebrow. “I’m going to take that as a metaphor.”

Azula smiled sharply, and perhaps gave a small nod.

“My congratulations on finding your brother, “ Yue continued, pouring tea as she had been taught to by Zhao’s paid tutor. “You must have been so happy to see him alive.”

Azula accepted the warm cup with a thoughtful expression. “Satisfied.”

“Pardon?”

“I was satisfied. Not pleased.”

“I see.”

“As do I. But as busy as my time in the Earth Kingdom was - tracking my brother, chasing the Avatar and his companions, crippling Ba Sing Se, and the rest of it - I also had some spare time with which to investigate the explosion that Zuko survived.”

Yue worked hard to keep herself from flinching when the Avatar’s companions were mentioned. “I trust the information you found was satisfactory?”

Azula put her teacup down and tapped the rim with a finger as she began her reply. “ _That_ is a rather complicated question. I discovered who it was that tried to kill my dear Zuzu, and it wasn’t the pirates who were initially blamed. Or rather, it wasn’t _entirely_ them. They scattered when my attentions turned to them, but recently several were brought in for the bounties I offered. Ongoing interrogations have revealed that the thugs were put up to it, with gold. The thing about gold, is that for all its worth, it’s a comparatively weak currency next to- say, _fear_.”

Yue nodded in agreement. Fear could buy anything.

“I’m sure,” Azula went on, amiably, “that you can see where I’m going with this. Don’t worry; I’m not going to have this house sabotaged to explode. As Zhao’s minions proved, it’s such an unreliable form of assassination; even my brother could survive it. Never mind the lack of precision! No, your house is safe.”

“But not my husband,” Yue whispered. It was too portentous a statement to speak loudly.

Azula dabbed her lips (already dry) with her napkin and stood. “No one here will miss Zhao. You were unexpectedly effective with your part in that. The only question is what will happen to _you_.”

“I don’t suppose I’ve earned my freedom.”

“Ha.” It was a light, girlish laugh. “No, there was nothing to earn. Stay in this house for as long as you want. Wait for you husband to come home, if you like. But the moment you step outside, the guards will be waiting to bring you to the Palace. I assure you, we’ll keep you comfortable. You might even like my friends; Mai is as unpleasant as they come, but she has a rare wit and outlook, and Ty Lee is quite agreeable. You might even get along with Zuko. Both of you have exotic peculiarities.

“Or, you can stay here. Zhao will be violently upset, I expect, and he might even kill you. So long as word of your fate doesn’t leave this city, it will serve my Father’s purposes. We have enemies, still alive, who have an exploitable interest in you.” Without another word or motion, Azula turned and left.

* * *

It was dark, and moon was high, when Zhao returned home. Yue sat waiting on their bed for him.

The admiral’s eyes were all but flaming in fury, and his fists were clenched. When his gaze fell on Yue, he burst out with a snarl. “I don’t understand! He humiliated me, let _Zuko_ speak over me! That boy couldn’t hold the Avatar for more than five minutes! He _helped him escape_ from me in Pohai! He’d been living like filth in Ba Sing Se, had to be dragged back by his witch of a sister, and _he_ is the one who sets our policy?! _Idiots! All of them!_ ” Zhao’s body suddenly slumped, and he turned to look out the door to the balcony. “I brought him the Moon.” Abruptly, he swung back to face Yue, fists clenched again. “What good have _you_ done me?! You’re nothing but a wast-“

“Azula knows you tried to kill Zuko,” Yue interrupted quietly.

Zhao froze. “But- Zuko was a failure-”

“He is still the Fire Lord’s son,” Yue came back confidently. “From what you’ve told me, his pride is enough that he wouldn’t let anyone destroy his property, even an exiled son. Azula herself came to warn me. I expect she thought I would flee to her protection, as another hurt against you.”

Zhao massaged his temples. “And you stayed. Out of loyalty? Wonderful. My one surviving accomplishment, and it’s useless.”

Yue shook her head sadly. “You didn’t accomplish anything. I’m the reason the Moon is free of your influence.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“We have a connection, but I don’t entirely understand it. As a baby, it restored the life I never had, and now I have been passing it strength. How I had the strength to spare in the land of the Sun, I don’t know.”

Zhao’s fists were on fire, now. He stalked towards her. “The Moon _is_ the Sun, you little fool! All light, all power, all strength, is a reflection of _our_ greatness.” He reached towards her-

“Then in repayment for your light, I offer you escape. If you have the self-control to accept it.”

He stopped.

“No one knows but the Spirits. Tomorrow the Moon will eclipse the Sun. Firebenders will be powerless, and the Moon Spirit- it can _save_ us. The only thing I’m not sure about is if any of this city will still be above the waves, afterward.”

Zhao was silent for a long time. “They have airships. The Fire Lord - and his _family_ \- will survive.”

Yue shrugged. “Then the Avatar will have to fulfill his destiny. All we have to do is hold out until the eclipse.”

Zhao stared at her. His face betrayed his thoughts, alternating between wonder and fury and misery. At one point, Yue was sure she had failed, and he was going to attack her, but then Zhao suddenly turned to look outside again, at the Moon, and let the despair overcome and drag him down to a crouch on the floor. When he finally spoke, it was without any volume or confidence. “The vault. We can hide in there with your precious Koi fish. It was designed to withstand an assault by an army, even if Azula herself comes spitting lightning. We can last through tomorrow. I have food down there, small living quarters-”

”I know.”

He looked up, and their eyes met, vivid blue and sickly gold. “Where can we go?”

Yue resisted the urge to smile at him; she doubted he would find it as comforting as she meant it. “My home. The Moon Spirit told me that the eclipse will happen there, too. It wants the whole world to know its influence. The North Pole will be free by the time we reach it.”

He gave a tired laugh. “So I can be killed by barbarians instead of ungrateful masters. Wonderful.”

“You’re my husband. They will welcome you, if you want it. I will make them.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not.” This time, Yue did smile. “I don’t think you’ll like it, at first, and everyone will be looking for a reason to hurt you. Trust me, I know what that feeling is like. But I am their Princess, and if I say you are my husband, then that is as good as the word of the Moon itself. You might even come to make it your true home. We can call you Zhaoka.” Her laugh brought a look of comic disgust to his face. “You are touched by the Moon, too. You brought it on yourself, but you’ve still been touched.”

He thought about that, and then nodded. “I should have stayed in the army, on desert patrol. All right, to the vault, if it means we survive. If not, at least I won’t let _them_ have their way.”

Yue followed him, and nodded. “My people will accept you, because I’ve been touched by the Sun, now, too. That’s the exact thought I had when we married.”

* * *

One bright day, an island rested in the warm blue sea; it was a solitary island, but the greatest of many that formed the Fire Nation. There was no warning when the sky darkened, and the sea rose in anger. The island trembled from the force of the sea’s swelling, and in the hour before the wave struck, overfilled ships scattered from the island as though shaken free.

The last motion was the violent convulsion of the land when the wave struck the abandoned shores. All that remained of the place was a ring of rocky peaks that once formed the caldera of a sleeping volcano. Formerly a capital settlement, the island was nothing more now than a navigation hazard to sailors.

The Fire Lord and his children also survived the cataclysm, along with their full retinues. The daughter remained loyal, but the son abandoned him, and fear of disloyalty abounded. The Avatar waited for his chance to restore balance, while his companions both strengthened their bonds and discovered new friendships in others. The Northern Water Tribe fought for its freedom, and the Earth Kingdom was divided by civil wars.

Three other beings survived the wave, in the center of the rocky ring: one a Firebender both undisciplined but refined, one a Princess both wife and betrayer, and the last the Spirit that watched over them. All lived. They sailed away on the first journey towards their destiny.

This is largely irrelevant.

**END**


End file.
